


Just a cup of tea

by AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos/pseuds/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos
Summary: I wanted some tea but not just any kind of tea
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Just a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a fully serious story lol
> 
> Tw:  
> Death  
> Murder  
> Knives

I sat in my living room, annoyed by the presence of my father, seeing him infuriated me. He was a piece of shit tbh. I tried to ignore him but he was so god damn loud!

My eyes started filling with tears of anger. Before any fell I ran into my bathroom. 

The first tear fell and many more came, I muffled the sound of my sobs through my jumpers. I always cried when I was angry. Idk why don't bark me.

It was then I had an idea. A wonderful, great idea.

I wanted to make tea but not the regular kind!

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a knife. I made sure it was sharp enough.

I ran into my living room and slowly walked to him. Before he could notice I was there I staged him in the back. A scream was Audible and so was my laughter. I stabbed him in the head multiple times to make sure that mother fucker was dead. I stepped away from the corpse and looked at the scene. Wow. Blood was everywhere on the floor and on my knife. I then went into my kitchen, dragging the body with me, and put water in my kettle. While I waited for the water to blood I ripped my dads chest open and grabbed his heart. Blood started dripping down my hand, my arm and onto the floor. 

I shoved his heart into my cup and poured the boiling water in with it.

I stirred and watched as the blood polluted the water.

I wanted a few minutes and to the heart out. 

A nice cup of tea was there in front of me.


End file.
